Sitting In Limbo
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: Death had come and gone for me three times now. Each new life brings new joys and new pain. But it's while I sit here in limbo and wait for him that I recap it all. .:. happy AkuRoku day! a threeshot dedicated to the pairing that owns my heart. AU-ish.
1. Axel

**A/N: happy AkuRoku day!! too bad there isn't a 13th month, or else we'd have a RokuAku day, huhu. **

**okay, about this AkuRoku day entry... it's a threeshot. it was going to be just this one, in Axel's POV (which i write for a lot; i love writing as Axel), but i wanted something more. so i began writing in Roxas's POV, too. but when i was done, there still was no real fluff, no contact. so i wrote a third shot in neither POV and had them meet.**

**inspiriation for this weird setting in limbo: it just sort of... happened. i was writing for Axel as he reflected things around himself, Roxas, and his death(s) ((like i've done before, come to think of it...)) and suddenly i had this whole thing going on. so strange... but oddly, i like it. and i hope you do, too.**

* * *

It tears me apart. Every single time there's a goodbye, it tears me apart. It was like a continual chain of endings. Closings. Things that involved never seeing him again, or when I did, not seeing him for long.

Sometimes I wonder if it's my own damn fault this keeps happening. It probably is. I was never very good at staying true to my best friend. I begged and I pleaded with whatever forces drove us apart to let me_ try_ to stay true, to let me_ try_ and be with the blonde, but the forces must hate me because I never get what I want.

It's been three lifetimes now. Three attempts at living, three chances I took for granted. Why I keep being reborn, I doesn't know, but maybe the so-called forces are being generous. I'm going to steal Xigbar's phrase… As if.

As I sit here in limbo, waiting to see if another life will appear, it doesn't seem to be happening any time soon. That last life must've been my final one. Great.

How will I reach Roxas now?

That's his name. Roxas. Commit** that** to memory, because he's really important to me.

In his original life, he didn't have much of one. Just like me. We were Nobodies, empty shells with no hearts and names stolen from their Somebodies. Roxas was Sora's other. And as for me? I never met my other. I think his name was Ale, but it's most likely something weird like Lae or Eal. But I can't be sure. The possibilities were limited. For all I know, there was gender confusion and my other had a woman's name: Ela or Lea. Tch, it hardly matters.

Another thing about Somebodies: as far as I can tell, a Somebody holds the same figure and face as you, even the same eye color, but not the same hair, personality, or voice. At least, that's what I saw between Sora and Roxas and Kairi and Namine.

Speaking of Sora, that's twice now I've died in front of the poor brunette. In my most recent life (my third), I had been shot while trying to save Sora. I mean, I couldn't very well leave Roxas's twin brother to die, now, could I? I'd felt compelled to, anyhow. Like it was familiar. Turns out, I did the same in my first life: a swarm of Dusks were going to destroy Sora, but I had swooped in and stupidly saved the day. But at what cost?

I never remembered any of that stuff, though, until I reached this pool of blurry color and mist they call limbo. Everyone else thinks it's white because of that damn "light at the end of the tunnel" phrase, but that's a load of bullshit. There is no light at the end of the tunnel. There isn't even a tunnel; there's a blink of an eye, a gentle warmth, and this place. Where ever this place is.

I sigh to myself and decide to stand. Maybe take a look around. When I'm here before another life, usually I'm not here long enough to do anything. But hey, it looks like I'll be here for a while, so I might as well do something.

Out of nowhere, I start to hear music. Now, considering that this is limbo, hearing music seems more than out-of-place; it's downright weird. Also intriguing. Better wander that way.

Which reminds me… wandering seems to be the lone thing I did in any of my lives. Still can't remember my life as a Somebody for some unknown reason, so I dunno if I was a wandered then, too, but I remember the wandering afterwards. As the 'Nobody Axel', I mostly worked within my own interest; in other words, not committing to the Organization as much as I should. As 'Next Life Axel' I pretty much had no family. I was an orphan to start off with, hated the XIII Orphanage I lived at, and was a constant street dweller and runaway. And then as what I now call 'Last Life Axel', I had an older brother named Reno, but that was my only family. Our parents had died one night after coming home from a club. So he and I were left to fend for ourselves in high school, and later in college. Reno finished college; I didn't. I dropped out. It's a miracle I didn't drop out of high school to begin with. But, I digress; point is, whether it was Reno or alone, I wandered place to place. Nothing was constant.

Until I met Roxas each time.

Hmm, that music's getting louder. I must be getting close…

Anyway, what was I talking about? Oh! Roxas, right. How could I forget him? In each of my lives, he was the highlight of it. At first, when we were Nobodies, I thought we couldn't feel. And I thought when we did feel, it was echo, hollow, false. Boy, was I wrong; some of the Organization thought we could feel, that we did have hearts, but only half of one. Some like Demyx. I love that kid; he's like the annoying little brother I never had. In all my lives, he was one of my best friends. And always someone I knew before Roxas. Which leads me to say this: even as a Nobody when I couldn't understand my feelings, I knew I was in love with that bedheaded blonde. Yeah, I know, that sounds utterly lame and cheesy. But it's true. We start off as friends each time, but somehow I keep falling for the younger brat.

That's another thing: the age always differs. In my first life as a Nobody, I have no idea how big the age difference was. I looked old enough to be seventeen or so, but he looked only fourteen or so. And then in my first life as a full human, a Somebody of my own, we were only one year apart. We met when I was nine and he was eight. In my life after that, we met when he was fifteen and I was twenty-two. Yeah, bigger age difference there. By kind of a lot. Reno was twenty-six at the time, and told me I had a jail bait boyfriend. Not that Roxas and I were even going out yet; Reno likes to tease. Yet he ended up being right. Weird, huh?

No, not weird. The weird thing is me reflecting where I'm wandering here in limbo. And even weirder is how I never had an orientation; girls were fine, guys were okay, but after I met Roxas, I fell for him and didn't want anyone else. Like some kind of magnetic force, sucking me into him; like some drug addiction, unable to get off my mind.

Oh, hey, looks like that music is coming from around the bend. I swear, limbo is looking more and more like a city by the second.

"Demyx?" I say, looking curiously. Man, who would've thought he'd be here with me? And playing music on a guitar, no less. I'm surprised it's not his old Sitar. "What're you doing here? You die again, buddy?"

"Yeah," he says lamely in that high-pitched voice of his. Never got over that; he sounded so childish no matter what his age, and so _gay_, but he was never gay for anyone. Xigbar went relentlessly after the poor kid in our second life, but Demyx had none of it. He was crushing on Namine at the time. Didn't get her, though… "Got in a crash on my tour bus with my band."

"That sucks, man. How long ago was that?"

He shrugs his shoulders and sets his guitar down. "Dunno. Been here a while, though. It's daytime all the time so I can't tell how many days ago, but it was before you died, I know that. Because I didn't know you died! What happened this time, Axy?" he asks me, his light blue eyes bright. But he used that nickname that I hate. He uses it for every member of the Organization… takes off the last half of their name and adds a 'y'. So childish, yet again. But adorable when he does it, even if it's annoying.

I sigh and rub the back of my head. "I, er, protected Sora. Again. Got shot with a handgun by Larx."

"Larxy killed you this time?!" he gaps. "But in every other life, she had a crush on you…"

"Yeah, well, not this time. She was a druggie this time. And a crazy bitch to boot." I shake my head. "You see anyone else that we know around here?"

Demyx nods. "No one you'd like to talk to, though."

"Like…?" I offer.

"Like Xemnas. And Saix. And Xaldin. But I think I saw Pence, you know, one of Roxas's friends? Poor guy died of diabetes. It makes me sick inside," he whimpers. Demyx always had a soft spot for sickness and death. Never his own, but everyone else's. He's very empathetic, and was a vegetarian in both his second lives.

I pat Demyx's shoulder. "What about Zex?"

Demyx's face twists up at his best friend's name, Zexion. The two were polar opposites, but completely compatible because of it. "He was our band manager in that last life. He wasn't on the bus, though. So he's back there," and he points off to the side, towards where he guesses Earth would be. "I miss him already."

I nod and give him a quick hug. "I know, man, I know. Even I miss Shorty." I call Zexion short with love, of 'course. He's a great kid, really smart and into books. But kind of emotional. And a little fem in our second life when he was a member of the drama club at the high school.

Demyx sniffs a little, tears being impossible in limbo. "Come on, I'll show you around. I found a lot of stuff here after having time to explore it."

"Are we stuck here, Dem?" I wonder as we begin strolling through the mist. Some of the colors are less blurred, and I can make out some shapes and a face or two. Huh, Xigbar is here… "Is this like our permanent resting place or something? A place that's not Heaven and not Hell?"

Demyx glances sideways at me. "I don't know…" he says airily. "At first I thought all the Nobodies were doomed to keep having new lives and not rest, but that was silly of me," and he laughs bitterly, a sound I'm not used to hearing come from the hydromaniac. "So who knows, maybe this is where we end up. Or maybe we'll get sorted to Heaven and Hell later. We were originally Nobodies, so I have no idea what's going to become of us."

I frown. "Come on, Demyx, what happened to the optimistic friend I knew?"

He gives a crooked smile. "He's somewhere, but right now I'm too tired to find him." Suddenly he freezes. "Is that… Riku?!"

I turn my head and glance at where Demyx is staring. I catch a glimpse of Seifer and Rai and someone else from Twilight Town I recognize. Then… "It is Riku," I mutter.

"Riku! Riku, what are you doing here?" Demyx calls out.

The silver-haired guy turns around and stares at us for a long moment. Makes me feel self-conscious, like I shouldn't've died again. Then he smiles. "Hey, you two…"

"When did you get here?" I find myself asking.

"Recently. I heard about your death, Axel, and had barely enough time to cope with it before I died, too. Sora was a mess from it. He was crying on me, saying it was all his fault that you died. I'm just sorry I had to leave him so soon." Riku is saying. We begin walking together towards one giant, white building. I don't bother to check what the building is for.

"Then how did you…" but Demyx drifts off before he can finish.

"Larxene. She's going crazy. I don't even think she'll end up here; she'll probably go straight to Hell. I almost pity her." Riku replies.

"I don't," I grumble. I never liked her. Not in any of my lifetimes.

"Well I do," Demyx murmurs. "Poor Larxy… it can't be her fault…"

We enter the building, and the ground feels soft like cotton underneath the mist. There's someone working at the front desk. She smiles. "Welcome to Limbo Hotel and Resort. We've been waiting for you, Riku, Demyx, and Axel."

"You know our names?" Demyx asks curiously, his head cocking to the side.

The woman nods. "Limbo is for drifting souls with no where to go. And for souls who need a purpose, like me. And since it's not Heaven and not Hell, we try to make the best out of it by creating places like this resort," she explains gently. I've never seen a more honest face. You'd think this might be awkward or creepy, but it's not. I find myself relaxing.

"So do we need to check in or something?" I venture with my hands on my hips.

She giggles, and reminds me of Namine: jingly and light. "Nope, you're already checked in. Here are your keys. Enjoy your stay here in Limbo!" We begin to walk as though we know where we're going, when she stops me. "And Axel…"

I pause to look at her. "Hmm?" I hum as Riku and Demyx walk ahead of me.

"Goodbyes aren't always so hard. He'll meet you here when he's ready."

I raise an eyebrow and am about to ask what she means when she waves me away. I shut my mouth and continue walking. Is she referring to Roxas? How does she know that? Then again, this is limbo; I bet being a worker here gains her access to anything she needs to know about the residents who come to stay here. Strange.

But she has a point. Even if every goodbye tears me apart, and even if each goodbye ends differently, at least I know I can see Roxas again. There's always a chance.

The first time I could only tell him goodbye through Sora. The second time, we parted ways long before either of us died… although we did have a chance to live and express how much we loved the other. That second life was the one time Roxas showed that he loved me back; and jeez, what a night that was. I still remember the feel of his skin against my own…

Ahem. Anyway. The goodbyes weren't easy, and however long ago it was that I took the bullet for Sora, I didn't get a chance to tell Roxas goodbye directly. But at least he knows how I feel. And that receptionist said he'd come to limbo when he's ready…

So like we've told one another in the past: I'll be waiting.

Sitting here in limbo.


	2. Roxas

**A/N: Roxas now. he's less reflective for three reasons: he's sore about his lives, he lives in the "now", and i didn't want to get repetitive. so it's shorter; from about 2,400 words to about 2,000. oh well. enjoy anyhow. :3**

* * *

I hate dying. It sucks. And it happens way too often for my liking. The first time wasn't even by myself, either! I was connected to Sora and left the world when he did. And then, the next time around, I came into the world when he did; twins. I love Sora, truly I do, but sometimes death and birth by his side gets old.

But what really gets to me is hearing Axel die prematurely in each life. It gets under my skin and scorches my insides. Because dying really does suck, especially when someone you care about, someone you can't live without, dies before you do.

In my second life, I ended it myself for that reason. Axel doesn't know, because he was being reborn by the time I got to limbo following my suicide. I just… didn't want to ache anymore. Sora was devastated, I realize, but can you blame me? I… I loved Axel to the brink of insanity. He was… everything to me. I still feel guilty for what i did to him as a Nobody, hurting him like that. So some of my own anger directed at myself carried into the next life, and it helped fuel my reasons for suicide.

So ya hear that, Axel? I killed myself over you. Metaphorically and literally. I gave my body and heart to you, so all I had left was for you to take my soul, too. But you died before I could give it to you. I fixed that, though.

Alright, alright, I know I'm sounding completely emo and scary. I'm sorry. That's how I was in that second life, though; a little strange and hopeless. And yet he became my friend when I was eight and loved me all the way until the end. He didn't care how broken and twisted and hurt I was. Axel cared about me. And he showed me just how much he cared time and time again, in different forms. I feel like I took it all for granted. He was the best friend anyone could have, and the only lover for me. Man, was I an idiot for letting him go.

And where am I now? I died again, after Sora this time. Sora was choked up over Riku, because despite being engaged to Kairi, he loved Riku. Mostly like a brother, I think, but I can't be sure. Through all our lives, Riku and Sora always had a… _questionable _relationship. So anyhow, Sora died first. Suicide, like the road I took in my second life.

Man, must everyone die at once? Are they all rushing to get to limbo or something? It's not like any of us deserve Heaven. We've all messed up, big time. And suicide definitely lands you here.

"You think Riku's here, too?" Sora asks me as we wander around the strange place. It feels like there's a film in front of my eyes, a sort of disoriented glass, making dull colors blurred and the shapes of buildings in the mist unrecognizable.

"I know he is."

"How do you know?"

I turn on him. "Look, Sora, it's not that hard to figure out: we've all died three times and came here each time. And since we haven't moved on to something new, we're going to be staying here for who knows how long. All of us. Like Riku and Axel and anyone else we cared about."

That shuts him up. He stares ahead blankly and gulps. I can see his Adam's apple quiver. But I know he's not scared or anything; Sora's never scared. It's more like he's anxious, worried, and eager. Like he always is and always has been.

"Where are we going?" he wants to know.

I shrug. "Towards that huge building over there. I see some other people nearby." Not that they're people any longer; just souls.

He nods like it makes perfect sense to him. Follow the crowd, see what's going on… it's all Sora's ever done. I prefer to break free, but there's not much to break from here in limbo.

Axel liked to break free, too. We were a pretty wild bunch, with Demyx at our center. He kept us together, since me and Axel can get pretty dysfunctional. I like it that way, though; I like arguing with Axel one minute and kissing to make up the next. Demyx always thought it was irritating how Axel and I never seemed to get along, and yet we did perfectly. I think he was jealous. Demyx never found anyone to keep, although I saw Zexion as a choice in nearly every lifetime. Xigbar, too, but Xig-xag Xebra (Demyx's nickname for him that Axel liked to use because it was funny) was too old for Demyx and kinda strange.

"Know what I don't understand?" Sora poses suddenly.

I tousle his hair and pull him into a headlock. I'm bored, and that building doesn't seem to be getting much closer. "Everything?" I say.

He throws my arms off of him and fixes his hair before punching me in the arm. "No. What I don't understand is why we've lived so many times. What makes us so special to waste three lives in a row? It's like picking petals from a daisy and dropping them into a paper shredder."

That's Sora for you: always trying to relate one thing to another. Namine adored it. But it drove Kairi nuts. Drove me nuts, too. And Riku would laugh whenever Sora did it, because he did it on any occasion, it didn't matter. You could be telling him how to fix a tire on a bike, and he'd relate it to something else to make it easier for him to understand. You could be talking about sex, and he'd try and relate it to something else to make it sound nicer. Or it'd be like now, where he related the situation to something else to make it seem less weird. But it is weird. We're dead and drifting in limbo. You can't make that seem any less weird than it is.

"Look," I begin as Sora laces his hands behind his head and I stick mine in my pockets (souls wear clothes, apparently; they look like the outfit I wore originally in Twilight Town when I was a Nobody, and Sora's look like his after I rejoined him and he visited Yen Sid). "I don't know why we're so special. Maybe it's because we used to wield the Keyblade and you saved the worlds a few times. Who knows? Maybe we messed up and were given a chance to fix things in a different life. Maybe it's both, depending on who. All I know is, I miss being alive."

"Because of Axel?"

I sigh. "Yeah."

Sora nods. Then he sticks that stupid grin on his face. "Don't worry, we'll find him. And I'll find Riku. And when everyone's dead, we can all be a happy family again."

"I'd like that," I admit. Finding the pyromaniac was my first priority, but that sounded like a damn good plan.

He grins at me, his blue eyes connecting with my own for a second. Then he's looking away, his face serious again. "What's that building say? I can't read it from here."

"It says, 'Limbo Hotel and Resort'."

"Guess they want to make this pace feel like home," he chuckles.

It'll never be Earth, though. It'll never be what I want it to be, which is a place to live. It's more like a place to exist. When you're dead. Uhg, death _sucks_…

"Roxas," Sora calls.

I withdraw my hands from my pockets and force a grin to my face. "Yes?"

"What's your favorite memory out of your lifetimes? Mine is fighting Heartless with Donald and Goofy. It was a lot of fun, and I felt useful. And I got to meet a lot of people along the way, like Hercules and Jack Skellington and Alice and King Mickey and Leon and Merlin and –"

I cut him off with a shakes of my head. "I don't have a favorite memory."

"None?"

"None."

"Why not?"

I look off in the distance where the light was coming from. Is it always day here? Like how it's always twilight in Twilight Town? With a sigh I comb my brain for something to say to my 'brother'. "Nothing stands out in my mind. Eating sea-salt ice cream with Hayner, Pence, and Olette on the clock tower… meeting Axel when I was fifteen and he was twenty-something at the coffee house… they're all memorable, none is my 'favorite'. Because I always felt shafted, like I wasn't allowed to be happy. Because some of those memories, like eating the ice cream with my friends, were fake. An illusion from Ansem while I was unconscious and being used to being you back. Or they were short, because I couldn't be with Axel very long."

"Oh," is all he can say in response. I figured as much.

That's when we spot Pence. "Pence!" I say in surprise.

"Roxas? Dude, is that you? Long time no see!" he says cheerfully.

"What happened to you, big guy?" Sora asks.

"Diabetes," Pence sighs. "Should've laid off the ice cream." He glances between us. "What about you?"

Sora looks embarrassed. "Suicide."

Pence looks to me, his green eyes searching. Like us, he's in his original clothing, a red shirt and sweatbands with shorts and sneakers. I blow it off, like it doesn't matter. "I'm here, aren't I? Let's just leave it at 'I died'."

Pence smiles weakly. "There's the Roxas I know: the one who doesn't care about himself. You're pretty selfless, man."

"Nah, you're thinking of Sora," I say teasingly. "He's the one who saved lives the first time around and helped them the second time around."

"But I got selfish this last time," Sora sighs. "I took my own life."

Pence shrugs. "It's not so bad, man. I mean, I don't blame you… honest. No one here does. Speaking of which, did you two check into the hotel yet? It's nice there. And I think I saw Riku. Are you looking for him?"

Sora's eyes light up like a kid on Christmas. "Yes, we are! He's in there?"

"Yup," the other brunette nods. "Ask the receptionist."

"Thanks!" Sora grins and races off towards the hotel.

"I better go with him. Good seeing you, Pence, even if we're both dead."

"Nah, we're not dead, we're just in reduced to our souls," he winks. He always was the more logical one of us. Olette was the funny one. And Hayner? The idea man. I miss them…

"Catch ya later," I say and hurry off to find Sora. He's talking to a pretty woman at a desk inside the building.

I watch him converse with her, something I do a lot. Sit back and watch while Sora does all the talking, all the work. Axel changed that; he let me talk and work while he sat back. Said I deserve the attention. Maybe he was being lazy, but I always appreciated it; back when we were in the Organization especially. Organization XIII never took me too seriously since I was the youngest and latest member to join. But Axel did. He took me seriously, and helped me through the trials and tribulations of the organization of Nobodies and their twisted schemes. I never got to thank him, come to think of it…

"Come on, Roxas! This way!" Sora calls to me. I nod my head and begin to follow his eager form, but the woman at the front desk stops me.

I cock my head at her. "What?"

She smiles softly with her lips closed. "Dying isn't so bad, Roxas. Now that you're both here, you can find each other."

I'm about to ask if she meant Axel when Sora comes back for me to tug at my arm. A bubble of hope swells in my chest, and I give her a half smile. "Thank you."

So this is it, huh? This is where death finds Axel and I: in limbo. As I scale the building with Sora towards a room labeled 'lagoon and spa', all I can think is:

I know you're here, Axel, and I know you're waiting.

Well so am I.

I'm sitting here idly in limbo, wondering where you could be and if you can reach me.


	3. Together

**A/N: short, sweet, and to the point.**

* * *

Axel felt a spark in his spirit as soon as Roxas appeared in limbo. He didn't know why, but he felt it nonetheless.

"Axel?" Demyx questioned when he saw Axel's body jerk.

"Er… it's nothing," Axel murmured. He suddenly grew restless and wanted to go swimming in the strange sparkling substance (that doesn't get you wet, oddly) they call 'water' here. He got up out of his bed in his hotel room and set down his playing cards. "Want to come swimming with me?"

Riku nodded. "Sounds fine to me."

Demyx couldn't help but agree, since he adored the water, no matter how foreign it felt to him. "I'll get my trunks!"

"And I'll grab some towels," Riku offered.

"And I'll meet you both down there," Axel concluded. The three made their way down to the spa room at the strange hotel in limbo and didn't stop once along the way.

It was pleasant not to have to worry about going to the bathroom, eating, drinking, gaining weight, losing weight, or any of the other flaws about Earth. Pests were gone as well, like flies and cockroaches and spiders. There weren't animals either, no rats or cats or bats. Everything was simple and clean, like the entire place was a sanctuary for souls. Peaceful…

"Riku, over here!" Demyx called in a high, happy tone. They walked over to a set of lawn chairs that felt a soft as silk when you say in them, despite their appearance. The dark blonde set down a few items and sang to himself. Riku disposed of the towels by carelessly throwing them onto the chairs.

Axel snorted. "Are we going to sit here all day or are we going to swim?" Something nagged at him to get into the water.

"Alright, alright, we're coming… sheesh!" Demyx chuckled. "It's like the pyro turned into a hydro like me!"

"I just feel like swimming," the redhead sniffed.

"Then here we go," Riku grinned. He ran and dive-bombed the water's surface. Demyx followed with a cannonball of his own. Sparkling droplets fell like snowflakes back into the already settling water. The two boys didn't resurface right away; they have no need to breathe here, and the water isn't real water, so they could stay submersed as long as they like.

Axel smiled weakly and made his way to the edge of the pool. He slowly sunk into the water, it feeling more like overly dense, cool air than water. He shifted his weight in it and glided through. Smirking more genuinely, he rotated until he floated on his back. "Ah…" he sighed.

Something tickled his spine. He flopped over onto his stomach and peeked under the surface. Flowing golden seaweed met his eyes. No, wait, that wasn't seaweed…

"Rox…as…?" he said slowly in disbelief. His words were muffled under water, but the owner of the mop of blonde hair heard him. Slower than he'd have liked, the person turns around.

It _was _Roxas.

Both pairs of eyes – cerulean blue and emerald green – went wide with shock. The two popped above the surface and blinked hard. Frozen and numb, they could only stare. 'Is this really happening?' they wordlessly asked one another. 'Are you really dead, here in limbo with me?'

"Axel…" Roxas spoke first.

Immediately he was brought into an embrace by the redhead. If he could cry, Axel would. "Roxas! I found you!"

He blonde cracked a grin. "No, stupid… _I _found _you_," he told the other.

"How–? When–?" Axel tried to ask, but Roxas shut him up with a kiss.

"Don't ruin the moment," he muttered onto Axel's lips. "I've waited too long for this. Three lifetimes, to be precise."

"Waited for what?" Axel asked anyway. _Screw ruining the moment,_ he thought. _I want to know._

Roxas rolled his eyes. "As if you don't know."

"Maybe I'm just waiting for you to tell me," Axel smirked slyly.

The blonde sent him a look. "Fine," he said. "I'll tell you: I've been waiting for us to finally stay together, no interruptions."

"Me, too," Axel admitted. "Together with no goodbyes."

Roxas kissed him again. He clung to the other boy almost desperately in the water. "Guess we can have what we want, here in limbo."

"It'd be better if we had Heaven," Axel murmured into Roxas's hair.

"We don't need Heaven after all we've been through," the blonde pointed out. "This is good enough."

He slipped his tongue inside and dared to rile Axel up by scanning the redhead's body with his hands. Funny, it seems you can't be as sexual as Roxas tried to be while in limbo. It's too pure a place for such a thing.

But that didn't stop Axel from enjoying it. "I've missed you," he mumbled into Roxas's mouth. He tasted strange; more like a spirit than a person. Which he technically was. But Axel hardly cared; it was still Roxas, and he tasted great.

"I told you not to ruin the moment," Roxas replied teasingly.

Riku and Sora smiled at the couple in the water. Demyx looked put out, however. "You seen it once you've seen it a million times," he sighed. He picked up his guitar and began to play it, his toes in the water.

"Race you from end to end," Sora winked to Riku.

"You're on."

Oblivious to the race and music around them, eight and thirteen took their time remembering one another and linking back together. Because now, they had an eternity to spend basking in the other's glow.

What a lifetime in limbo that will be…


End file.
